The Elevator
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Lucky, YAOI. Tyki and Lavi are stuck in an elevator. Whatever shall they do?


**Warnings: Explicit content. Do not read unless you are of legal age to view such material. If you are underage or offended by such material, please hit the 'back' button now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Katsura Hoshino owns the characters. I also make no money.**

**This is dedicated to Niamh, since this was written in honor of her birthday! (A few months late…)**

The Elevator

Lavi stood with his arms folded across his chest and stared at the wall of the elevator, a look of irritation on his face.

Four hours. Four miserable hours in this oversized mall, and still nothing to show for it. Lavi wasn't a big fan of shopping, especially not at the mall, but he had scoured the local shops in an attempt to find something for Allen and Yuu's housewarming party and had come up with nothing. The mall had been his last resort, and even that had been a bust.

He had wasted four hours on a dead end.

Lavi sighed, exasperated, and shut his eye.

"We'll find something tomorrow, Lavi," a voice said reassuringly. Lavi opened his eye and turned towards his lover, a thin smile on his face.

"Thanks, Tyki. Sorry to drag you here," Lavi said, uncrossing his arms and straightening up. Tyki smirked at him in reply.

"It was no trouble. After your friend gave us such a wonderful present when you moved in with me, it would hardly be right to just let his own housewarming pass unnoticed."

Lavi blushed at the reminder. Allen's gift had mainly consisted of lubricant, condoms, and a few silk ropes. The ropes had been put to great use that night and still occasionally made an appearance, though the lube and condoms had run out about a month after Lavi had moved in.

"You've got a point there," Lavi said. "But the party is in two days. If we don't find something tomorrow-"

Tyki moved forward and cut the redhead off with a brief kiss. Lavi shut his eye and leaned into his lover's body, arms automatically going around the older man's waist. It wasn't like there was anyone else in the elevator, so no one could be scandalized at the display. Tyki's hands came up to tangle in Lavi's hair, gently tilting the younger man's head.

Tyki broke off first, keeping his fingers entangled in his lover's red locks.

"We will."

Lavi smiled up at the older man. He leaned in to kiss Tyki again, a kiss significantly more passionate than the last. Lavi's mouth opened at his lover's silent request, the younger man moaning quietly as Tyki's skilled tongue moved against his own. One of Tyki's hands slid confidently lower on Lavi's body, running over his neck and shoulder, down the slope of his back and coming to rest on the curve of his ass.

Lavi grinned and broke the kiss, face turning slightly red as Tyki used his new hold to pull the redhead's hips against the older man's body.

"Tyki-" he said warningly. Tyki smirked, grinding lightly against him.

"There's no one in here except for you and me," Tyki pointed out, voice husky. He leaned in for another kiss but Lavi leaned back and moved his hands to Tyki's chest to push him away.

"Don't," Lavi said, voice wavering ever so slightly. Tyki's smirk widened. "I mean it. The doors could open any minute-"

"Doesn't that make it even more thrilling?" Tyki interrupted smoothly, trying to lean closer. Lavi pushed firmly against Tyki's chest, his blush darkening.

"You're insatiable," he muttered, not quite able to bring himself to be annoyed with his older lover. Usually, he was encouraging Tyki's insatiability rather than trying to discourage it. "This really isn't the place..."

"I disagree," Tyki said, slipping his other hand free from Lavi's hair and gently grabbing the hand that pushed against his chest. Lavi made a half-hearted attempt to free his hand, but stopped struggling when Tyki kissed him. The kiss was gentler than the last, a slow press of lips and exploration. Lavi melted against Tyki's body, faint stirrings of arousal moving through his blood at the press of Tyki's body against his own.

The redhead broke away, taking in a deep lungful of air and turning his head so Tyki couldn't simply reclaim his lips.

"When we get home. Not here," he said. Tyki sighed but apparently acquiesced, letting go of Lavi's hand and stepping back, hand slipping off of the redhead's ass.

There was a sudden loud squealing of gears and then the elevator stopped abruptly, so abruptly the floor shuddered beneath them. Lavi instinctively tightened his hold in Tyki's shirt, thrown off-balance. Unfortunately, Tyki was just as off-balance as the redhead and Lavi's grip only served to pull the older man forward. Tyki stumbled towards Lavi, knocking the redhead back against the wall. Lavi's startled yelp was cut off by a pained hiss as his head struck the wall behind him.

The lights in the elevator flickered and went out. Moments later, both men could hear a low hum and then a few lights came on; emergency lighting.

"Did the mall just... lose power?" Lavi asked, wincing slightly at the pain in his head. He looked around, somewhat stunned.

Tyki nodded and straightened up. He gave the elevator a brief once-over as well, stepping back slightly to allow Lavi to move away from the wall. The redhead did so, moving his gaze back to his lover's face.

"It would appear so. I do recall hearing on the radio that the area was under a severe storm watch, but I was under the impression that we'd be out of here before it hit..."

Lavi winced again.

"I thought we'd be gone by now too," he replied, looking around again and seeing nothing but the dull metal walls of the elevator. "I guess we'll have to wait until the storm passes and they can call someone to get us out of here." His gaze landed on the control panel by the elevator doors. A grin lit his face as he looked at the buttons and he stepped towards it. "Or maybe not. I bet if I hit this-" He extended his hand, curling all but his index finger back against his palm, towards a red button marked 'For Emergency Only'. "-someone will come get us out of here right away, if possible."

Lavi was about to press the button when a hand gently grabbed his wrist and pulled back. Lavi turned towards his lover, a curious expression on his face.

"Tyki...?" he asked. The older man had a gleam in his eyes, one Lavi was intimately familiar with. Lavi felt a peculiar sinking, fluttering sensation in his stomach, certain he knew what Tyki intended. "Oh no, not here-"

"Surely we don't have to call for help quite yet, Lavi?" Tyki asked him, smirking and moving closer to him. Lavi backed up hastily, or at least tried to. He didn't manage even a full step before his back was once again up against the wall. "After all, these are hardly airtight... we have plenty of time and there's no one in here but us."

Lavi shook his head, trying not to blush as Tyki's body pressed his into the wall. The redhead could feel his lover's arousal and felt his own body respond. He lifted his hands to Tyki's shoulders, trying weakly to push the older man away.

"Not here, I said," Lavi told him, attempting to be firm and knowing he way failing miserably when Tyki's smirk just widened. Tyki leaned closer, breath ghosting over Lavi's face. "Someone might catch us-"

Tyki cut him off with a slow, leisurely kiss. Lavi let his mouth open at his lover's request, moaning quietly as Tyki began to grind against him. As though the noise had been some kind of signal, Tyki broke away from the kiss. His hips didn't stop moving, Lavi's jeans becoming tighter and tighter with every delicious motion.

"Any security cameras would have been disabled by the storm," Tyki said. He leaned back in, claiming Lavi's lips again in a quick, heated kiss. "No one knows to come looking for us here, so we won't be interrupted..."

"But-"

Lavi was cut off by yet another kiss. One of Tyki's hands slid down to the redhead's hip while the other moved to the nape of Lavi's neck. Tyki broke from the kiss and turned his attention to Lavi's neck, nipping and kissing a wet line down the column of flesh. Unconsciously, the younger man tilted his head to allow his lover better access.

"When we- ahh- get home... I said..." Lavi said slowly, trying to muster up the willpower to push Tyki away. The man did have a point, since there was no one else here and the security cameras were probably off due to the power outage. It was perhaps the only chance they'd get to try something like this in a public place without any real fear of being caught.

Lavi felt his body react further to the thought and he groaned, hips jerking against Tyki's.

"You're already in such a state - do you really want to wait?" Tyki asked him. The older man stopped grinding against him and Lavi whimpered at the loss, only to suck in a sharp breath when Tyki's hand moved from Lavi's hip to the obvious bulge in the redhead's pants.

"N- yes," Lavi replied. He clung tighter to Tyki's shoulders, shuddering as the older man began to caress him.

"Are you absolutely certain? I will stop, if that's what you want..." Tyki murmured, voice deep and seductive. His hand began to slow, then it stopped, still resting on Lavi's arousal. The redhead couldn't help the slight whine that escaped him at the loss of friction, nor the slight jerk of his hips as his body kept seeking his lover's touch. "You seem somewhat... uncertain."

There was a smug smirk on Tyki's lips. Lavi did his best to glare at the older man, though he knew the blush on his cheeks probably lessened the effect.

"Stop it," he said, dropping his gaze. He could feel the weight of his lover's stare. "It's not like either of us brought lube or anything..." he added, muttering.

"Are you so sure, Lavi?" Tyki asked, a note of triumph in his voice. The redhead jerked his gaze back up, mouth dropping open in surprise as Tyki produced a small tube of lubricant from a hidden pocket inside his jacket.

"What- how..." Lavi spluttered, staring incredulously at the tube and then his lover. "Did you plan this?"

"Of course not," Tyki purred in reply. "I've simply learned the value of being prepared at all times... it's impossible to know when such an opportunity as this will present itself."

"So you just carry lube in your coat in case a chance comes up to use it?" Lavi asked, still flabbergasted. Tyki moved closer, his body pressing Lavi's into the wall.

"It worked out today, did it not?" he asked. Tyki leaned in, pressing a slow kiss to Lavi's lips. The redhead didn't resist, simply tilted his head and welcomed the older man's tongue. Tyki moved back, breaking the kiss, and smiled. "You don't seem nearly so hesitant now..."

Lavi took a moment just to breathe, trying to get his desire-fogged mind to really think about what he was doing.

"If the power comes back on..." he started. Lavi's voice trailing off as Tyki began tugging at the redhead's shirt, pulling it untucked so he could slide his hand underneath.

"The storm should last for hours." Tyki's hand pressed against Lavi's skin, drawing teasing lines over the warm flesh.

"If... if someone finds us..." Lavi could feel himself weakening, a short gasp escaping his throat when Tyki's hand moved downwards and began caressing him through his pants.

"No one even knows we're here."

Lavi moaned as Tyki began playing with the zipper to his jeans, feeling the last of his resistance crumble.

"Ok, but quickly," Lavi said, moving his hands to the waistband of his lover's pants. He loosened the belt as rapidly as he was able, taking care to brush against the older man's erection. Tyki groaned quietly, deftly unzipping and unbuttoning Lavi's jeans. Tyki began tugging the material down, snagging the waistband of Lavi's boxers and yanking those along with the jeans. He let the cloth go when it was down to about mid-thigh.

Lavi bit his lip to keep from moaning as his arousal was exposed to the cool air, but was unable to help himself when Tyki wrapped his hand around it and began slowly stroking the hard flesh. His hands trembled as he tried to unfasten the button and the zipper keeping his lover's pants closed. After a few moments of fumbling, he finally managed it. He hastily pulled at Tyki's boxers, intent on freeing his lover's arousal.

Tyki chuckled, the noise fading into a wordless sound of approval when Lavi began stroking him.

"For someone who didn't want this five minutes ago, you're awfully eager," Tyki commented, thrusting his hips shallowly into the motions of the redhead's hand. Tyki leaned forward and pressed his lips hungrily to Lavi's. The younger man opened his mouth, correctly anticipating Tyki's request.

"Sooner we get this done, less chance we'll get caught," Lavi replied as they broke the kiss, somewhat breathless. He pressed another kiss to Tyki's lips and removed his hand from the man's erection. Lavi moved one hand up to the back of Tyki's neck. He used the other to tug Tyki's hand away from the redhead's arousal and guide it to the younger man's ass. Tyki took the hint and pressed the tip of his index finger against Lavi's entrance, making small circling motions but not pushing in just yet. Tyki broke away from the kiss, breathing a bit more heavily and his lips slightly swollen and moist.

"I take it we're skipping the foreplay this time?" he asked. Lavi nodded, shivering slightly as sparks of pleasure traveled up and down his spine.

"Please, Tyki..." he moaned, pressing another brief kiss to the older man's lips. "How do you want to do this?"

Tyki returned the kiss, keeping his just as brief as the redhead's had been. "Turn your back to me, Lavi."

The redhead nodded again and turned, the motion made somewhat awkward by the cloth now gathered around his knees. They didn't often do it this way, both preferring to be able to see the other's face, but this wasn't unusual either. Lavi braced his forearms against the wall, staring over his shoulder to watch as Tyki hastily squeezed some of the lubricant from the tube onto his fingers.

Lavi moaned encouragingly as those fingers brushed his entrance, one slipping in without further prompting. The finger stretched him slowly, gently stroking his insides and spreading the lubricant around. The redhead shifted slightly, quickly adjusting to the feel and moving against Tyki's hand in a silent plea for more.

"Impatient, are we?" Tyki asked, adding a second finger. Now both fingers moved inside of Lavi, preparing the delicate passage for an even larger intrusion.

"Don't want to get caught," Lavi breathed in reply, shivering in pleasure as Tyki slid in a third lubed finger. "Please, Tyki..."

Tyki leaned over, pressing his lips to the back of Lavi's neck. His fingers never stopped moving.

"'Please' what, Lavi?" Tyki whispered in his ear, pressing his fingers against the younger man's prostate. Lavi's body jerked from the sudden spike in pleasure, hands clenching briefly as they searched for something to hold on to.

"Fuck me," Lavi replied. He turned his head to look at his lover directly, capturing the older man's lips in a brief but fierce kiss. Tyki was just as eager, tongue moving against Lavi's in ways he knew drove the redhead crazy.

"Please, Tyki..." Lavi murmured against his lips when they broke apart for air. "Now."

Tyki didn't respond verbally, simply slid his fingers out of his lover's body. Lavi whined at the loss, but quickly stifled the noise. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just see Tyki squeezing more of the lube onto his hand. Once satisfied that he had enough, Tyki dropped the tube and kicked it away from them with his foot, too impatient to put it away properly.

Lavi moaned at the sight of his lover stroking himself. The redhead turned his head away and braced himself more firmly against the wall.

Something slick, hot, and hard pressed against him. Impatient, Lavi jerked himself backwards but was stopped by strong hands grabbing his hips. Tyki held him in place, teasing Lavi with gentle pressure against his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Tyki asked him lightly, more than a trace of mirth in his voice. Lavi growled in frustration, hands tightening into fists as he tried to force his body backwards. Tyki's grip was firm and the redhead barely budged. The older man chuckled softly, breathlessly, and placed a gentle kiss on Lavi's temple. "'Yes', then, is it?"

Lavi was suddenly grateful for Tyki's strong hold as the older man pushed forward. The redhead's knees turned briefly to jelly as his lover moved inside of him, Tyki's grip the only thing keeping Lavi on his feet.

The redhead drew in a slow breath as Tyki settled inside of him. Lavi tried to relax and willed his body to adjust to the now-familiar intrusion. Within moments, the mild pain had passed and he rocked gently back against Tyki, quietly moaning the older man's name.

Tyki drew back slowly and then thrust forward smoothly. Lavi gave a choked cry as the thrust hit his prostate dead-on, sending shocks of pleasure through his body.

"Tyki, more-" Lavi started to say, but cut himself off with another cry of bliss as his lover moved back and thrust again. "Faster..."

Tyki groaned in reply, beginning to move more rapidly and setting a frenzied rhythm. Lavi matched him thrust for thrust, shoving his hips back into the motions of his older lover. Neither man paid any attention to the words and sounds coming from their own mouth, only hearing the pleased noises and cries from their partner.

"So good, Lavi-"

"-Oh God, Tyki-"

Their pace built, motions becoming more and more erratic as they drew closer to climax. Each of Tyki's thrusts hit Lavi's prostate directly, the redhead's pleasure increasing until it was overwhelming. With a shout of his lover's name, Lavi came. The redhead's orgasm triggered Tyki's own and he moaned 'Lavi' as he buried himself inside the younger man's body, riding the waves of bliss.

Lavi slumped back against Tyki as the white-hot pleasure faded, breathing heavily. Tyki didn't move for a moment, then slowly pulled out with a wet sound and slid his arms around the redhead's waist. Tyki simply held his lover, pressing a chaste kiss to the younger man's neck. For several long seconds, neither man spoke.

"We're going to have to clean that up," Lavi pointed out, motioning to the evidence of his release. The wall Lavi had braced himself against and the floor beneath his feet were soiled with small puddles of white. The redhead made no move to begin the clean up, apparently quite content to rest in his lover's arms for a moment.

"Indeed," Tyki replied, letting Lavi go. The younger man sighed in disappointment as he turned to face his lover, but then felt a hand catch his own and gently tug him away from the mess. He followed without complaint, sitting down with his lover on the clean side of the elevator. Both men half-heartedly fixed their clothes as they sat, pulling up their boxers and leaving their pants unfastened.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that," Lavi commented, pressing a kiss to Tyki's lips. Tyki quickly deepened it and Lavi pulled away, chuckling dryly. "Don't start that again. Once was enough."

Tyki grinned in reply, pulling the redhead firmly against him.

"Perhaps in a few minutes, then?" he asked. "The tube is not empty yet-"

Lavi kissed him to shut him up. Tyki chuckled into the kiss and allowed the press of lips to remain chaste. They broke apart and Lavi turned in Tyki's hold, resting his back against the older man's chest. The redhead winced a bit as he rested his weight on his still-somewhat-tender bottom, but then relaxed into his lover's hold. Tyki's quiet breathing moved passed Lavi's ears and he listened to the sound, content.

"I don't suppose you brought anything to clean up with, did you?" Lavi asked. He could feel Tyki shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I didn't quite plan that far ahead," the older man replied. "Perhaps we could use my shirt?"

Lavi nodded and they lapsed into silence. Lavi's gaze drifted towards the panel of buttons that controlled the elevator, eye landing on the 'emergency' button. He sighed, loathe to move but beginning to get up just the same.

Tyki's arms tightened around him. Lavi turned his head, regarding his lover curiously. Tyki smiled and pressed his lips to Lavi's.

"A few more minutes, Lavi?" Tyki asked him. Lavi smiled and settled back down into the older man's embrace.

"Fine, but we really should let them know we're in here..." he said, leaning back against Tyki's chest.

"Of course."

Neither man moved. In a few minutes they would, but this moment was for them only. There would be time later to see about getting themselves out of the elevator, but right now was for enjoying the other's warmth and presence.

The End

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed!**

**For those of you who read AGoP, I'm very, very sorry it's taking me so long to update. I'm afraid I don't yet have 35 done, though I am slowly but surely working on it. I was out of the country for two weeks on a cruise and I had planned to work on it then, but I ended up not doing anything.**


End file.
